


Tis the Season

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Angst, Christmas, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Drabble, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Meet-Cute, Post-Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, Prompt Fic, a handful of chapters are baby or kid fic but those are clearly marked in the summary, analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 with the Doctor and Rose.





	1. Hope Ten x Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr for their 31 Days of Ficmas prompts. Day 1 prompt, hope. 
> 
> First and foremost I am posting this to ensure that I actually do this thing. I'm terrible with writing deadlines/schedules but since I'm posting this on day 1, I will use that to motivate me. I will most likely NOT be posting daily, but I fully intend to do all 31 prompts. 
> 
> Given the prompts (and honestly just because of who I am) there could like be kid or baby fic included, but any chapter that has that will be labelled as such. Same goes for ratings, though most will likely be all ages. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: hope. Ten x Rose, all ages.

Despite her words, Rose Tyler didn’t hesitate to take the Doctor’s hand. It had a different feel, longer and thinner fingers entwining with her own, but it was still a perfect fit. Just as it had been since ‘run.’ 

For the first time in the last two days, Rose felt hope. Her world had been turned upside down and the man she loved had exploded before her eyes, but she knew now he hadn’t left her… and he didn’t want her to leave him. The TARDIS was still home and she looked forward to the fantastic adventures they would have.


	2. Skating Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt, skating. Tentoo x Rose, all ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr for their 31 Days of Ficmas prompts.

Ice skating, the Doctor thought while he laced up his skates, was a bit insane. What inspired people to propel themselves across sheets of ice on thin blades in the first place? He’d travelled far through time and space and it was a distinctly human tradition, rarely if ever undertaken by other species.

It was a bit like love he supposed. Or at least it had been for him. Putting himself out there when falling - and most certainly getting hurt in the process, would’ve been the inevitable outcome. And so he had avoided it, forming deep friendships but nothing more. Not because he’d been raised in a society that looked down on romantic entanglements, but out of self preservation. 

It was different for humans, their lives burning brightly and fast. Honestly, he’d envied them deep down. They could fall and get right back up many times over but he’d always been far more cautious. For centuries he’d rarely given romance a thought. Friends came and went and he always missed them when they were gone, but he never yearned for something more. With his mismatched lifespan it was much safer to remain on the sidelines, a spectator, enjoying but never getting too involved before moving on. 

But then one night in a shop basement changed his lives forever. He met Rose Tyler and found his hearts could not resist the pull of her smile or the warmth of her hand in his. She balanced him and was everything he needed to stay steady, regardless of what was tossed his way. A white wall had shown him there was pain in holding back too, and a Dalek had given him this forever. He would’ve finally given in regardless, but he was thankful that for once the universe had smiled on him. 

He still didn’t find ice skating fun, in and of itself, but Rose’s joy in gliding across the small pond behind the Tyler mansion with him was the only reward he needed. With her he could enjoy almost anything. 

“Ready?” he asked, as he finished tying the knot. 

With a tongue touched grin, she entwined her fingers with his. 

“Ready.”


	3. Hot Chocolate Nine x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt, hot chocolate. Nine x Rose, all ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr for their 31 Days of Ficmas prompts.

The Doctor hurried about the galley, boiling water and then adding the hot chocolate mix that had been Susan’s favorite, preserved by the TARDIS for so many centuries. She’d taken comfort in the soothing drink when her school days were hard and she’d been desperate to fit in. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see her smiling face again. Even if just for a moment. Probably as much as Rose would to have been able to save her dad. But the past couldn’t be changed. Not like that. 

The Doctor knew he’d screwed up. Big time. While Rose had been impulsive, he’d given in to her request in the first place. He’d only wanted to make her happy and let her see her father, but he should’ve known better. He’d asked for her apology, but she was owed one from him. Sure he’d said sorry in the church, but that really wasn’t enough. She was far from a stupid ape… she was brilliant in fact. With a compassionate soul and a smile that lit up his hearts. 

The cocoa thoroughly mixed, he added a generous dollop of whip cream and then topped it off with chocolate sprinkles. The Doctor grabbed a tray, the hot chocolate, and then went to Rose’s room, knocking softly.

The door opened and Rose stood clad in her flannel jimjams, with a photo album in her arms. 

“Peace offering?” 

She arched an eyebrow. “We already-” 

The Doctor cut her off. “I was wrong too, Rose. I got scared but that’s no excuse. Sometimes I speak without thinking, me. I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry.” 

Rose set down the album and smiled at him, accepting the cup he offered her. Taking a sip and giving an appreciative hum, she motioned for him to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a head's up, now I might get to the days where this is not updated daily. Weekdays, especially Mondays and Tuesdays are crazy for me and it just might not be possible. As soon as I'm able to write and post, I will. :)


	4. Ginger Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt, ginger. Kid!Fic!

“JACK!” the Doctor shouted, looking around at the disaster that was now the coffee table, carpeting, and most of all, his four year old son. There were orangish red streaks everywhere, but most prominently in the boy’s hair. How in the world had he accomplished this in the two minutes since he went to check on baby Luna fussing in her crib? He’d left his son colouring, but somehow he’d gotten into his finger paints. 

Jack’s eyes grew wide at his father’s voice and expression and his lower lip trembled, but before he could start crying the Doctor rushed to his side. 

“C’mere,” he murmured, hugging him close. “What were you doing?”

“I,” Jack paused with a hiccup. “I wanted to be ginger.” He hiccuped again. “Just like you want to be.”

The Doctor sighed. This was partly his fault. He did often bemoan that even with some of Donna’s DNA he still wasn’t ginger and never would be. 

Taking his son’s hand and leading the boy to the loo, he grabbed a flannel and proceeded to start wiping him down. “No, we’re not ginger, but you know what? Mummy, Alli, Luna, they all love us just the way we are. And you only use your paints when mummy or daddy is with you, okay?”

Jack gave a last sniffle and nodded. 

Handing another flannel to the boy, they went back out to the living room and he showed his son how to scrub up before Rose and Alli returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these times I'll work in Christmas instead of just wintery scenes or working with the provided prompts! But the only thing Christmasy I could think of with ginger was gingerbread and this just insisted on being written instead. :D


	5. Candy Cane - Nine x Rose AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 prompt, candy cane. Nine x Rose, coffee shop AU. All ages.

James Noble grinned from ear to ear as his favorite customer stepped up to the register on December 1st. Working in a coffee shop wasn’t his dream job, but it helped him with his bills while he took night classes to pursue his engineering degree. 

He’d met Rose Tyler his first day at The Common Grounds the month before and ever since he’d look forward to her cheerful smile and witty banter. Their interactions were always cursory and over far to soon for his liking, but what could he do? As was so frequently pointed out to him by his cousin, he had a daft face and he knew she was far too beautiful for the likes of him. 

“Same as usual today, Rose?” He knew her orders by heart. She usually got tea Monday through Thursdays but on Fridays she always sprang for a caffè mocha latte. 

Roes quickly looked over the holiday menu additions that Donna had put up that morning. Biting her lip thoughtfully, she shook her head. 

“Nah. I’ll take a large hot chocolate and,” she paused and looked at the candy that had been placed by the register only minutes before, “a candy cane.” 

“£5.50,” he replied, punching in the order.

While Rose dug through her purse, he quickly poured her drink. Grabbing the red sharpie he reserved for her, he drew a rose, just as he always did to her cup. 

“Ta.” She gave him a tongue touched grin as she gave swiped her card and then took the beverage from him and grabbing a candy cane. 

Turning towards the back room he found his cousin watching him, and as their eyes met, she rolled hers.

“What?”

“She wants you to ask her out, dumbo.” 

James shook her head. There was no way. Rose was so popular, always breaking off from a large group of friends to study or draw while in the shop. Why would she be interested in a loner like him? “What makes you say that?” 

Donna sighed. “I thought you’d take the hint. You’re always watching her. Don’t deny it. I’ve worked here for over a year. I’ve seen a lot of that girl, and let me tell you, that smile, the one she gives you every day, I’d never seen her flash it even once before you started working here. Not even when she comes in here with campus hottie Jack Harkness.”

James’ heart skipped a beat. Could that be true? He opened his mouth to respond, but Donna wasn’t done (was she ever?). 

“You’re do for a break. Why don’t you go talk to her? You’ve got those tickets to the Christmas carnival for your tutoring. I know you weren’t interested, but maybe she’d like to go? Lee and I can get our own tickets. We don’t need yours.” 

“Right.” James racked his brain for something to something interesting to say to Rose as removed his apron. If there was one thing he could do, it was talk, but his brief relationship with Jabe had proven to him he had no idea how to do romance or even flirt very well. 

Walking over to the table where Rose sat, he saw she had unwrapped her candy cane and was slowly stirring it in her hot chocolate while she read from a course book. 

Before he even realized he was speaking, he blurted out, “We’re selling peppermint hot chocolate during December you know.” He cringed inwardly as he finished. Great, it sounded like he was criticizing her. 

“I saw.” Rose laughed and the sound was merry and not at all offended. “It’s too sweet. I tried it last year. My nan taught me this,” she replied, sounding a bit wistful. “I stayed with her while mum worked when I was little and she couldn’t afford the expensive flavored stuff, but she always stirred in a candy cane. It added flavor and was an extra treat when I was done with my drink.” 

“Sounds like a smart woman,” he complimented. Women liked that, right? 

“She was.” Rose glanced at the empty chair on the other side of her table. “Do you wanna join me?”

James beamed at her as he took a seat. “I’ve only got 15 minutes right now but they're yours.”

“I like the sound of that,” Rose replied, giving him her smile with the tongue once again. 

“So do I.” James paused for a moment, and not knowing how to transition, just went for it. “I have these tickets to the carnival, I don’t know, maybe you’d like to go?”

“Yeah.” Rose nodded. “That sounds great. Here.” She grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack and hastily scribbled her number on it. She reached across the table, but she didn’t just give it to him. No, she _took his hand_. 

James let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding at the feel of her soft skin. He clasped her fingers, entwining them with his own. They smiled giddily at each other, back and forth. 

All too soon his break was over, but James didn’t mind at all. This was going to be fantastic.


	6. Bells Ten x Rose AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt, bells. Ten x Rose, mechanic AU. All ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for being so helpful and wonderful as always. <3

John Noble popped his head out from under the the car he was working on as the bells jingled on the door to The Manic Mechanic. He thought it was silly, but his sister (and secretary) Donna had insisted, saying the bells and the wreath made the shop more festival. Why an auto shop needed to be festive was beyond him, but it had been an easy concession to make against her scowl.

“I’m sorry,” he called out as he tugged on his ear. “I must have forgotten to put up the closed sign. If you come back the day after Boxing Day, we’ll be open.” Getting up from the dolly he’d been lying on, he glanced at the woman who had entered. She was bundled up in a winter coat and wore floppy hat over her long blond hair, but even so he could see that she was gorgeous.

“Sorry,” she replied. “I’m just lost and saw your light was on. Didn’t expect that on Christmas Eve.”

John nodded in assent. “Not really one for the holidays. I’d rather be working.” Since the death of his parents on Christmas Eve ten years prior, he’d preferred to spend the day on his own, doing anything but focusing on the date, but he always spent Christmas and Boxing Day with Donna and his brother in law. Two days each holiday season were plenty for him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I’m looking for my coworker’s flat, but the buildings across the street are numbered weirdly. I found the one with 268 but I couldn’t find the button for 267. I tried my to call, but the line was busy when I noticed your auto shop.” 

John laughed. “The buildings with odd and even numbers are grouped together instead across from each other. The one your looking for is on the other side of the street.”

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?” She gave him a cheeky grin, her tongue poking through her teeth and his heart stuttered at the sight.

“I could show you. If you’d like.” He extended his hand to her after quickly wiping away the access grease. “I’m John Noble.”

“Rose Tyler.” She returned his handshake firmly and he swore he felt lightning at her touch. And did he hear her gasp softly?

“Or,” she paused, biting her lip. “You wanna grab a coffee? The Starbucks on the corner is still open but the guy inside couldn’t help me when I asked. Carol invited me so I wouldn’t be alone my first Christmas Eve without my mum, but I wouldn’t be if I was with you.”

“Rose Tyler,” he said, rolling her name appreciatively on his tongue. “I would love to.”

Rose reached into her purse and pulled out her mobile. “Excuse me just for a moment. I want to let her know so she doesn’t worry.” She started texting a message.

John nodded and discreetly ran his hand through his hair while he waited. Already this was shaping up to be the best Christmas Eve he’d had in years.


	7. Ring Ten x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: Ring. Upping the rating to teen just to be safe. 
> 
> Canon Divergence. The Forever scene happens after a miraculous save at Torchwood.

Rose Tyler was watching the sky rays overhead when the Doctor turned to her. 

“How long are you going to stay with me?”

She gave him the only answer that would ever enough. “Forever.”

The Doctor smiled at her and she returned it happily. This was all she needed, the chance to live out her life with the man she loved. 

Rose turned her head to watch the rays once more, but the Doctor stepped even closer. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. 

Opening the lid, he met her eyes. “Forever,” he agreed. 

The ring inside was like nothing she’d ever seen. It was a silver band but stamped along it in TARDIS blue were the circular symbols Rose knew to be Gallifreyan. It was gorgeous. 

Slipping it on her finger, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. What he said was lyrical and it stirred something deep within her, the very sound of it. It was _him_. She knew it on a cellular level. She swallowed as tears sprang to her eyes. 

“I love you, Rose Tyler. Deeply and for the rest of my lives. I am yours.” He reached up and wiped away her tears. 

Taking a shaky breath, she murmured. “We’re married now, aren’t we? In the way of your people?”

He let out a breath. “Well, Gallifreyans at least. That was the end of their wedding ceremony. Time Lords not so much. No stuffy romantic entanglements for most of them.” 

Caressing her hand over the ring, he continued. “They were wrong, Rose. _I_ was wrong. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Rose pressed her fingers to his lips. “Shhh,” she whispered. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly. For countless moments she reveled in the feel of his lips sliding against hers, the swipe of his tongue, and the fact that she was doing this with him at long last. Not just that, she was married! 

Breaking away for a much needed breath, she looked down at her ring. “We’re going to have to tell my mum you know. No way she isn’t going to notice this. She’ll probably want an Earth wedding too.”

The Doctor gave a deep sigh, but there was only happiness in his eyes. “Needs must,” he agreed. 

Rose fingered her necklace where her TARDIS key hung. “I’ll wear it here when we land, save you from getting slapped.”

“Rose Tyler, my protector.” He beamed at her. 

“Your wife.” She grinned back at him.

“We’ll tell Jackie. But first Rose, there’s some things we need to talk about. Options that are available that aren’t most humans don’t have. My people were touch telepaths, I’ve told you that. And after Bad Wolf, well, the two of us could bond. We’d have a telepathic connection here.” He reached up and ran his fingers over her temples. 

“It’s not mind reading Rose. It’s feeling a physical connection with your partner and being able to speak without words when you wanted to.”

Rose remembered her initial reaction to finding out the TARDIS was in her head. It hadn’t been positive but she also hadn’t understood or even been told about at that point. It was a connection she had really only come to appreciate since the Doctor regenerated and nothing he just told her set off warning bells. She wanted everything she could have with him. 

“We could have that?”

“Yes. If you want.” She didn’t miss the way his breath hitched. Even after the last several minutes, he was still nervous. 

She squeezed his hand. “I just promised to spend my life with you. We’re married. I’m not going to stay no to more. So,” she flashed him the smile reserved only for him. “Doctor, will you bond with me?”

“It’d be the greatest honor of my lives,” he replied, and he pulled her close for another kiss.

Rose returned it enthusiastically before breaking away. “Then let's go tell mum and afterwards, when we get back to the TARDIS, I have a present to unwrap.” 

She gave his suit an appreciative pat, and linking her hand in his, they walked through the blue doors and into their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Christmas once again, but I don't think anyone will mind... ^^


	8. Snowflake Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 prompt: Snowflake. Tentoo x Rose. Kid!Fic

Rose Tyler was snuggled up against her husband when the morning calm was broken by two exited little voices. 

“Mummy! Daddy!”

“It’s snowing!” 

She opened a sleepy eye (as the Doctor did the same) and sure enough, snowflakes were falling heavily outside the window. Alli and Jack stood before them, bundled in their winter coats but still with their pajamas on, she noted with amusement.

While she’d would’ve liked to have slept in longer, her children’s excitement was infectious, and they had been promised they could build a snowman.

“C’mon, let’s all get dressed properly and then we’ll go outside!”


	9. Lights Twelve x Rose AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 prompt: Lights. Twelve x Rose AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know Billie can sing and I happened to find this... so needs must! ^^ Borrowing the Scottish name for John from Caedmon. <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4l2TiBV6OM

The lights were low in the pub, but it didn’t matter. Ian’s eyes were repeatedly drawn to the same woman in the Henrik’s party as he strummed at his guitar. His fingers knew the strings and he had more important things to look at. Despite the ugly Christmas jumper, she was stunning. As he finished his set, he considered stepping over to introduce himself. It might be rude to interrupt her happy chatter, but wasn’t he always told he was?

As he mulled it over, fate decided for him. Karaoke was next and his mystery woman stepped onto the stage. He usually despised karaoke, but this time, not so much. She captivated him from her very first note, her voice full of natural, though not trained talent. He purposefully delayed packing up his guitar and when she finished, he was right there. 

“I’m Ian,” he said, extending his hand. 

“Pleasure,” she replied, shaking it. “I’m Rose.”

“Well, Rose, how about an encore with me?”

“You’re on,” she gave him a tongue touched grin and together they brought down the house.


	10. Peace Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 prompt: peace. Tentoo x Rose. Baby!fic.

Once again Christmas was anything but quiet for the Doctor and Rose. However, this time instead of conquering warriors or other such trouble, it was far more welcome. Rather than enjoying the day with their family at the Tyler mansion, their daughter Luna had decided to give her parents the best Christmas gift ever, coming two weeks early (definitely your child, Rose laughed). 

After nine hours of labor, the Doctor cuddled their baby close, while Rose rested her head against his shoulder in exhaustion. Yes, he decided, this was the best kind of Christmas invasion and he smiled, at peace.


	11. Mistletoe Nine x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 prompt: mistletoe. Nine x Rose with Jack.

Jack surreptitiously took out the mistletoe he’d hidden in his pocket while Rose and the Doctor were decorating the TARDIS media room (despite his grumblings the man had caved, unable to say no to her simple request) and hung it up. He’d been watching them for months and this thing between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Clearly, they needed his intervention.

“Hey Rosie, can you bring me some fairy lights?” 

The Doctor and Rose looked up at the same time, the alien’s eyes going dark as he looked above Jack’s head. Scowling, he brought Jack a string of colored lights before she could respond. 

Then the Doctor removed the mistletoe, placing it instead on the coral strut above Rose’s head. As she stood from her crouch where she’d been putting ornaments on the Christmas tree, he pressed his lips to hers. It might’ve been a _hands off the blond_ move, the Doctor’s simple kiss, but then Rose deepened it and the Doctor responded enthusiastically. 

Jack smirked. Mission accomplished. Finally.


	12. Candles Dimension Hopping Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 prompt: candles. Dimension hopping Rose.

The first thing Rose Tyler heard when she landed from her jump was the sound of Christmas hymns being sung in a nearby church. Looking around she saw candles flickering in the windows of the homes that lined the street as well in the church. There wasn’t a street light nor car in sight so she knew she was probably a good century in the past at least. 

But then the calm of the night was broken by the unmistakable whine of engines. It was music to her ears, more joyous than the sounds of the season. There she was, Rose’s beloved box, just off on the edge of her peripheral vision!

The TARDIS dematerialized just as she shouted out “Doctor!” There was a hum in her head and she felt reassurance from the time ship as it vanished. _‘Soon my wolf.’_

Rose choked back her tears as she rested against a tree. She had come _so_ close. The first time she’d made any sort of contact with the TARDIS, and it had been in vain. No joyous reunion, not yet. So she’d continue, hoping that soon was just around the corner. 

While she waited for the dimension cannon to recharge, Rose looked up the sky, wishing on the stars that the next time she experienced Christmas it would be at home with her Doctor.


	13. Snowball Fight Eleven x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Snowball Fight. Eleven & Rose. Kidfic... Rose is in grade school.

Rose Tyler gave a sigh as she looked out the window, watching her best mates Shareen Castello and Keisha Selby engaged in a fierce snowball fight with some of their classmates on the Powell estate playground. It looked like so much fun and she was stuck inside. 

“C’mon now Rose, you’ve got this.” 

Her tutor’s soft voice brought her back to her schoolwork. She looked up into his kind eyes. Mr. Noble dressed funny, different from any other adult she knew, and he told silly stories as he helped her, explaining the science and maths problems she was struggling with. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do. You’re brilliant.”

Rose disagreed. She knew he was trying to be nice, but he was wrong. She just wasn’t good at school at all. “No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I bet you could even save the world.” 

She laughed at that. He said the oddest things sometimes. “I’m not going to pass tomorrow. Not when you’re not there.”

Mr. Noble shook his head. “You don’t need me. You’re just easily distracted.” He jerked a thumb towards the scene outside the window and then leaned in closer to her. “Take it from one knows. I get distracted all the time. But when I focus, then I can get things done. You can too. I believe in you.”

Rose smiled. She didn’t entirely believe him, but it was nice of him to say, and they were almost done. 

“Now let’s go over the last problem one more time. Then when we’re done maybe I’ll join you and your friends.”

“You’d join in a snowball fight?”

“Against the three of you I won’t stand a chance, Rose Tyler. Still, it could be fun.” He smiled at her. 

Rose grinned back and together they finished her homework.


	14. Family Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Family. Tentoo x Rose.

The Doctor studied his hair in the mirror, running his fingers through it until it was sculpted just right. Behind him Rose and Jackie were trying to pull Tony away from presents assembled in front of the tree and get him to settle down long enough for their annual Christmas photo. 

The scene almost took his breath away (no respiratory bypass on this body but it was a more than reasonable tradeoff for what he gained). Even after five months in Pete’s World there were moments he could still hardly believe this was real, that he had the future he’d longed for but never thought he could have as a full Time Lord. Domestics and all. 

He’d pretended well enough with Rose after he’d regenerated. Imagined just for the night, as he sat there over a Christmas roast with her, Jackie, and Mickey, that he was an ordinary bloke in love with a woman and that he could be with her forever. That he had a place to belong beyond the walls of the TARDIS. Because as precious as his beloved ship was to him, it wasn’t quite the same as sharing his life with someone flesh and blood. But that peace and happiness had slipped away, a mirage forever beyond his reach when a white wall had separated him. Reality intruded rudely, and reminded him of what he couldn’t have. There’d been a reason he never did that, and he resumed that way of life once more, even in the face of Donna’s kind offer. He was better off that way. Or so he told himself. 

But as the five of them smiled for the camera, the Doctor rejoiced. He had family. Not just because of the ring on Rose’s finger that would soon make it legal, but because they loved him for who he was. He was accepted by them all - even Jackie though they often drove each other spare. Tony followed him almost everywhere, a second shadow whenever they were together. And Pete treated him kindly, thankful to the Doctor for bringing him and Jackie together and for keeping his new family intact. 

Back on Gallifrey, he’d had blood relations, but never felt like he’d belonged. He was judged and found lacking. He’d been the rebel, the oddity, the outsider, even amongst his own house and children. Only with Susan had there been anything close to a loving relationship, but his dear granddaughter was gone. 

Now though, he finally had it all. Love, acceptance, and family. He was at home in a way he’d never been before.


	15. Santa Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 prompt: santa (I also managed to include 'elf' :D). Tentoo x Rose. Kid!fic.
> 
> Also for badwolfxoncomingstorm who prompted a Santa Tentoo and Rose getting caught kissing by their children, though they didn't know it at the time!

“Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas to you,” the Doctor proclaimed as he did his Father Christmas dance (very similar to his mad spins across the TARDIS console) around the living room in his Santa suit. Instead of putting the bag full of toys for the children directly in front of the tree and removing them from there, he left it on the other side of the room so he had to go back and forth to get them, and he did so, prancing all the way. Rose struggled to keep her giggles under control, so she wouldn’t wake their little ones. This display was for her eyes alone, and what a sight it was!

Once he finished, the Doctor took a seat in the armchair while he surveyed his handiwork and beamed at her. “So, Rose Tyler, I thought I had a gift somewhere in there with your name on it, but I can’t seem to find it. I might have to improvise.” 

He waggled his eyebrows at her. He was being ridiculous and it shouldn’t be so sexy, but it was. So very sexy, Rose wished she’d put her elf costume on. Still, she could improvise. 

Rose sashayed over to him and then danced her fingertips from his belt buckle slowly up his clothed chest. Despite the material between them, she felt his shudder and another part of him began stirring to life. She plopped herself down in his lap, giving him a little wiggle with her bum. Just as he started to let out a groan, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him firmly to muffle the sound. “I think I might have found my missing present,” she whispered as she broke away and then her voice returned to normal. “I have a Christmas present for you, Santa. It’s just in my bedroom, if you want to come.”

The Doctor got up so quickly she almost fell over, but he caught her just in time. Taking her hand, he followed her to their bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Rose, the Doctor, and their children were seated at the dining table at the Tyler mansion when Jackie asked them what they had gotten from Santa. Santa’s gifts had been opened that morning, while the family gifts would be opened later after dinner. 

“I got the new fully illustrated Marauder’s trilogy and some paints and brushes,” Alli told her grandmother, smiling happily. 

“What about you, Jack?” 

“I got a lightsaber and an Iron Man mask. I brought it to show Tony after we open presents here!”

“That sounds nice.” Jackie smiled and then turned to her youngest grandchild. “What did you get, Luna, dear?”

“I got a princess dress and fair wings, Nana! And guess what else!” Luna’s voice raised in pitch with her excitement. 

“What, darling?”

“I saw Mummy kissing Santa!’’

Rose felt her cheeks grow warm and glancing at her husband next to her, she saw the Doctor’s ears were as red as their daughter Alli’s hair.

“Did you now?” Jackie smirked at the two of them as she raised her eyebrows. Rose could see the amusement in her Mum’s eyes and doubted they’d get away from the mansion without some teasing later.

“We did!” Jack agreed. “We were supposed to be sleeping but we heard strange noises and went to investigate! We wanted to see Santa and we did! As we peeked around the corner, Mummy sat down in his lap and kissed him!”

“I’ll bet your Mum was just thanking Santa for her Christmas present.” Jackie said, struggling to keep a straight face. 

“No, Nana, she wasn’t!” Alli chimed in. “He didn’t have a gift for her and said he’d have to improvise. Then she kissed him and,” she broke off as Jack bounced in his seat next to her. 

Interrupting his sister, Jack continued the story. “Then Mummy told Santa she had a present for him in her and daddy’s bedroom and took him there. We had to hurry back to our rooms so they didn’t see us!” 

“I could see from my bedroom, Santa didn’t come out all night. But he was gone when we woke up Mummy and Daddy!” Luna finished the tale.

Tony, watching his younger cousins and knowing very well what had taken place, broke into laugher. Soon all the adults at the table joined in, even the Doctor and Rose. 

When they managed to stop, Rose looked back to her kids. “Santa went out our fireplace. He still had many homes left to visit.” 

The children seemed to accept the explanation, and gradually Rose’s cheeks returned to their natural hue, as did the Doctor’s ears.


	16. Mittens Ten x Rose AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 prompt: Mittens. Ten x Rose AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While most of these chapters stand alone (though the Tentoo x Rose ones definitely fit in my official headcanon for them!) this one is a direct follow-up to chapter 6, Bells, my Ten x Rose mechanic AU. TenRoseForeverandever and mrsbertucci asked for more and at least this time, my muse delivered!

John Noble stood nervously in front of the Christmas tree in Rose Tyler’s flat. He watched, barely breathing, while she grabbed her mittens off the rack by the door. There was a precious something he’d hidden inside while Rose had hurried about her flat, making their dinner. He’d wanted it to come off as a complete surprise and nothing something she saw coming when he got down on bended knee.

Was it too soon? They’d only met on Christmas Eve, but he’d felt the spark almost instantly, shaking her hand, after she entered his shop needing help with directions. Instead of Rose going on to a Christmas party she’d been invited to, they’d gone for coffee together. They’d sat at Starbucks chatting until the place closed and then, wanting to see her again, he’d invited her to dinner at Donna and Lee’s on Christmas. His sister, always quick to make her opinion known when he’d dated Joan and Reinette, had taken to Rose immediately, even pulling him aside and telling him he’d finally found a keeper. He agreed with every beat of his heart and he’d seen Rose every day since, making love to her for the first time on New Year’s Eve.

Now it was Epiphany and while he and Rose weren’t particularly religious, they were off to see some of the children Rose gave volunteer art classes to at a nearby church, singing in the children’s choir that evening. It seemed like a good time, having had a recent epiphany of his own. He wanted this woman in his life, her hand in his, forever.

Rose had on her right mitten and was pulling on the left when she stopped. She looked over at John, her face puzzled. “There’s something in here.”

John stepped towards her while she looked back down at the mitten. She held it up with her palm under it and gave it a shake. By the time the ring was in her hand, he was down on bended knee.

“John!” she gasped.

“Yes, Rose,” he confirmed, meeting her wide eyes. “I know we just met, and maybe this is crazy so soon, but I can’t imagine my life without now. We never would’ve met if I hadn’t forgotten to put up that closed sign, or if you hadn’t gotten a busy signal on your mobile, or if the you’d been able to find the right building before you walked into my shop, but everything happened just right. Since Christmas Eve I’ve felt lighter and happier than I’ve been in years and it’s all because of you. I believe we were meant to meet, to be together, and I think you feel that too.”

“I do,” she confirmed softly. “I’ve never just asked a bloke out like that, especially not when I had other plans, but there you were and I wanted to.”

“I’m so glad you did. Not sure I would’ve plucked up the courage.”

Rose shook her head, smiling. “I think you would’ve. You’re asking me this now, aren’t you?”

“Quite right.” John beamed back. “Rose Tyler, would you marry me?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed as tears leaked from her eyes.

John took the princess cut diamond ring from her. It was surrounded by sapphires on the band. “This was my mum’s,” he told her as he slipped it into place and then kissed her hand reverently.

“It’s beautiful,” she said breathily.

“So are you, my love,” he told her. “So are you.”

With that, John brought his lips down to Rose’s, thanking the stars above for bringing this amazing woman into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, here is [Rose's engagement ring](https://www.bluenile.com/build-your-own-ring/review?diamondBt=6&offerId=21015&gclid=CjwKCAiApdPRBRAdEiwA84bo3zYSAJRnr1GLhZM7jht0w_MBdkPFkPxrzZJOG9a3M0xnUXeKkzAZ3RoCqyQQAvD_BwE&click_id=189629364).


	17. Joy Nine x Dimension Hopping Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 prompt: joy. Nine x (dimension hopping) Rose

The Doctor was busy under the grating, doing some much needed TARDIS maintenance when the doors to his time ship flew open. He was surprised. Barely twenty minutes had passed since Rose and Jack had departed. Rose had left for a girls night out with some friends, while Jack was off to do gods-only-knew what with someone he’d met at the Peckham pub not long before. 

“Doctor!” he heard Rose’s voice called out. “I’m here. I finally made it home!”

“So soon?” he quipped, setting down his sonic. He smiled at the joy he could see written across her face through the grating. “Missed me that much?” He popped his head up into the console room with a wide grin. 

Only too see that the Rose standing in the console room was not his Rose. Not yet. He’d overlooked the clothing differences at first, between this Rose and the one that had recently left, but it was more than that. This Rose’s build was leaner, her face thinner, and her eyes were wiser. What had she seen? And why was she starting at him like that?

Rose swallowed loudly, and then choked out. “You have no idea.” With that, she raced over to him. He got up from from the under the console completely and opened he his arms to her. He could never refuse to comfort her, nor did he want to. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” she cried as she buried her face in his leather jacket. 

Her words and actions told him everything. Whatever she was doing, whatever had brought her here, she’d been searching for another him. 

“I take it you weren’t looking for me?” He indicated his leather clad self. 

“No,” she confirmed. “But I’m so happy to see you.”

“You stayed with me through regeneration?” He smiled at her. 

“Of course I did,” she sniffled. “I’d stay with you through a hundred of them. But what happens now? Are reapers going to come?”

He shook his head. “The TARDIS wouldn’t have let you in if it would cause a problem. She’ll see I forget this. It won’t be the first time I’ve learned about my future.” He paused, as his time ship hummed in his head. 

“She says to consider it an early Christmas present from her.” The words meant nothing to him, but they brought a smile to Rose’s lips. 

Standing up, Rose walked over to the battered jump seat and sat down. She patted the space next to her and he joined her. Reaching up to run her hand across his cheek, he watched as she drank in his features. “I’ll stay with you forever, Doctor. I just need to get back.” 

“What happened, Rose?”

She bit her lip. “You died saving me.”

He wiped away her tears. His jeopardy friendly human. “Then it was a good death,” he told her gently. “I haven’t even done it yet and I’d do it again.”

Rose smiled at him and some of the guilt he’d seen her eyes disappeared. 

He returned her smile, but they had to move on. The information the TARDIS had just shared with him was urgent. “How are you here?”

“There was a battle. Daleks and Cyberman,” Rose began and the Doctor growled. Of course there was. “We were separated and I got trapped in a parallel universe. That was two years ago.”

He raised his eyebrows but didn’t interrupt, and she continued. “You said the walls were sealed and we’d never see each other again, but I couldn’t accept that. There’d been travel between this Earth and a parallel one before and I knew if we kept at it we could make it work again. Safely this time. I promised you I’d stay with you forever and I meant to keep that promise. Nothing worked though, not until the stars started going out. Then all of a sudden the dimension cannons started working last month. I’ve been jumping for a few weeks trying to find you and I finally made it here.”

“The stars are going out?” the Doctor asked. Stars were born and died just like everything else. This sounded far more dire. 

“Yeah,” Rose nodded. “There’s this darkness, spreading across the stars. It eats up entire star systems in its wake. It’s not just that universe but all of them. It will reach here eventually. I don’t know what it is, but I know you’ll know what to do. That you can stop it. I just have to find you. Future you."

Now the TARDIS’ message made sense. “I can help you with that Rose. The old girl told me where you needed to go.”

Rose pulled a disc from her pocket and handed it to him. “This is the dimension cannon. It’s programmed to return me back to the parallel Earth after each jump. Then we put in new coordinates.” 

The Doctor scanned the device. It was crude but he saw how it worked, at least if there were already cracks in the walls between the universes. He programmed it with the sonic using the date and location coordinates from the TARDIS. “This will get you back here, Rose. Right when the TARDIS says you should be.”

Rose took it from him. “Thank you.”

“Seems I should be thank you.” 

Rose looked puzzled. “Thank me? For what?”

“You said you promised me forever. Nobody ever’s given me that before,” he told her. It was obvious that what Rose felt for him went beyond his normal friendships with his companions. Maybe Jack was right about her being in love with him after all. She obviously couldn’t really stay with him forever, but he was awed that she’d spend her life with him. He didn’t deserve that, but he wanted it. 

She hesitated for a moment before her face smoothed out. “What else would I promise the man I love?”

“Love?” He couldn’t contain his joy at her words. “You really love me?”

“Love,” she agreed. “Since a jail cell in Cardiff at least.”

Then Rose got to her feet, pulling him to his own before she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and crushed her lips to his. He responded instantly, enthusiastically. The kiss was urgent and lacked finesse but he couldn’t imagine a more perfect first kiss. 

Finally, when she needed a breath, Rose pulled away. “I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you. And just you wait. That’s what I’m going to do when I see you again.”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Even though I won’t know it’s coming, I can hardly wait, love.”

Rose grinned back but then turned somber. “I need to be getting back, Doctor. But the cannon takes thirty minutes to recharge. Can you read to me? I love who you are now, but I’ve missed your Northern voice.”

The Doctor didn’t bother to tell her he could easily make the cannon immediately ready for her return trip. He knew they had just time enough for this. The TARDIS agreed. This was an early Christmas gift from her to her thief too, she explained. A moment of pure happiness before he had to forget.

“That sounds fantastic.” 

Taking Rose’s hand, the Doctor led her to the media room. As he opened Dickens (her choice), he rejoiced in these precious moments he had with his Rose, and that there were still many more yet to come.


	18. Tree Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 prompt: tree. Tentoo x Rose
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting chapter 18 and 19 at once because they go together, back to back. :)

The Doctor carefully studied the ornament to branch ratio as he put the finishing touches on his surprise for Rose Tyler. He couldn’t give her the stars this Christmas, but he could give her a TARDIS inspired tree. 

Jackie had helped him find a silver tree, TARDIS blue bulbs, and star ornaments. He’d spent the afternoon decorating it while Rose baked in the kitchen, forbidden to disturb him (and him her) until they were both done. 

With the last star in place, he gave a satisfied nod. He hoped it would make Rose smile until they had the real thing.


	19. Holiday Baking Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 prompt: holiday baking. Tentoo x Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately follows chapter 18.

Rose smiled as she looked over the gingerbread. She’d spent the afternoon baking for the holidays, but this last batch of cookies was just for the Doctor. They couldn’t travel the stars this Christmas, but she’d recreated the TARDIS in cookie form. 

There were no police boxes in Pete’s World, so she couldn’t find an exact mould, but she settled for a rectangle, adding extra dough at the top for the lamp. She’d iced them in blue, white, and yellow frosting and edged the boxes with edible ball bearings. 

“I’m ready,” she called.

“Me too,” came the reply.

Rose met the Doctor between the living room and the kitchen. She could see the tree he’d set up for her, like a TARDIS amongst the stars. It was beautiful and tears sprang to her eyes. 

“I know we can’t travel the stars this Christmas, but I thought we could enjoy this for a year or two during the holidays, until our TARDIS is ready,” he said softly.

“It’s perfect.” Taking his hand, she led him over to the cooling rack with the gingerbread cookies. 

“So are these. Absolutely perfect.” He beamed at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Doctor.”


	20. Rosy Cheeks Ten x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 prompt: rosy cheeks. Ten x Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got Rose at the end of TCI in chapter 1, so now we need the Doctor, right? Right! :)

The Doctor waited impatiently while Rose Tyler said her goodbyes to Jackie and Mickey. Once they left, he immediately took her hand again. Even though it wasn’t really snowing, it was still chilly for humans and her cheeks were rosy and gorgeous. 

The memory of his kiss to remove the Vortex was still fresh in his mind, and he found his eyes drawn to her lips. He’d been a coward before, waiting until his last moments to kiss her, but he was a new man now. He looked for signs of hesitation, and finding none, pressed his lips to hers.


	21. Holiday Music Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 prompt: holiday music. Tentoo x Rose
> 
> This is a follow-up to chapter 12 Candles. :)

Rose Tyler was busy wrapping Christmas presents while the Doctor built a cozy fire in the hearth. Christmas carols were playing on the radio and when he turned back towards her, he saw her wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
“What is it love?” he asked, going quickly to her side. 

“It’s this song,” she explained. _O Come All Ye Faithful_ was currently playing. 

“When I was jumping, I landed in a small village and it was Christmastime. There was this church and the choir was signing this. Then I heard the TARDIS. But it was departing and I was too far away.”

The Doctor nodded at her story. The setting matched a quick adventure he’d had a fortnight before they were reunited, while Donna had been visiting her family. “Oh, Rose.” He hugged her tightly. She’d been so close and he hadn’t known.

“The TARDIS spoke to me.” Rose said, as she rested her head against his shoulder. “She told me ‘soon’ and I hoped it was. I wanted to be at home with you the next time I experienced Christmas. I got my Christmas wish, Doctor.” 

He smiled and kissed her joyfully.


	22. Shiver Ten x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 prompt: shiver. Ten x Rose.
> 
> This follows chapters 1 and 20.

Rose watches as the Doctor looks from her eyes, to her lips, and back again. He hesitates, like he isn’t sure she wants more. _How could he not know? After she came for him?_ She wordlessly answers his doubts, tilting her mouth towards his. 

His lips glide across hers. She returns the pressure, moving her own against his, before sneaking in a little nibble. 

The Doctor groans, and then his tongue sweeps in, brushing against hers leisurely. She shivers, but not from the cold. They are lost in one another until finally she has to pull away for air. 

“Hello.” She grins at him. 

“Hello.” The Doctor beams back at her. He’s bouncing and so different from her first Doctor, but she suddenly sees in his eyes this has always been there. She loves him, and he loves her, even if it’s never been said. _With time_ , she thinks. 

Taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, they walk into the TARDIS. This is _definitely_ the start of something fantastic.


	23. Feast Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 prompt: feast. Tentoo x Rose.

The Doctor is looking over the long tables of food in front of him (‘look at all these nibbles, Rose!’) at his first annual Vitex Christmas gala, but the only thing that truly catches Rose Tyler’s eyes this year is the feast in front of her: the Doctor himself. He’s just arrived and looks absolutely delicious in his new blue tux.

But then he gasps as his eyes flit over to the desserts. “What are those doing there?” he hisses, his face aghast as he glances at a dish of steaming poached pears.

“It’s not like you have to eat them,” she says with a laugh. 

“But they’re oozing pear juice right next to the banana bread! They could contaminate it!” The Doctor’s lip lowers in a pout.

After quickly glancing around to see nobody is watching (the gala doesn’t start for another twenty minutes), Rose surreptitiously grabs a piece of banana bread from as far away from the pears as possible.

The Doctor takes it and grins at her. “My hero.”

“You eat your treat-” she breaks off as he’s already shoving it in his mouth. “And then I get mine,” she finishes with a smirk.

The Doctor arches an eyebrow, but before he can speak she whisks him away to a secluded hallway. They should have just enough time for a snog session before the dinner begins. Yum.


	24. Love Nine x Rose AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 prompt: love. Nine x Rose AU. 
> 
> Follows Chapter 5, Candy Cane.

One of Rose Tyler’s hands was firmly nestled in James Noble’s as they walked through the Leicester Square Christmas Carnival and Market, while the other was clutching a teddy bear that had caught her eye at one of the game stands. It was wearing a jumper and leather jacket and had immediately reminded her of the man next to her. James, seeing her interest, had wasted no time, winning the ring toss (I told you I’m impressive!), and claiming the prize for her. “See, it’s you,” she said, poking her tongue through her teeth, when he handed it over. 

“I’m a teddy bear?” he frowned, but his eyes crinkled around the edges. 

“Well, not quite so fuzzy or hairy.” Rose reached up and caressed the soft strands of his short hair (and she didn’t miss how he leaned into it). “But he’s got your style… and I like it.” 

James looked quite chuffed as they continued walking hand in hand, moving from the carnival on to the stands of the Christmas market. As she stopped in front of one of the craft stalls, looking for something for her mum, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy. 

It’d been a rough couple of years for her. Jimmy had crushed her spirit when he’d not only cheated on her, but robbed her of her meager savings as well. She’d moved back home and thrown herself into a job she hated while she returned to school and then went on to university to pursue her dream of being an art teacher. 

As for her personal life, she’d sworn off boys for a long time after Jimmy, until she finally dipped her toes back into the water with her childhood best friend Mickey. He was safe, but she quickly realized that while she loved him, they were not in love and never would be. There was only friendship between them and she was happy when he had met Martha.

Now it seemed she might have found her own happy ending. James had only started working at the campus coffee shop six weeks before, but she’d immediately been drawn to him. She’d been working up the nerve to ask him out when he beat her to it. Since that conversation, they’d been nearly inseparable whenever their schedules aligned, seeing each other daily, and talking or texting on their mobiles when they couldn’t be together. It was early days, but it felt right. 

A sudden chill came over Rose as the sun set and the temperature dipped, just as she was paying for a pair of earrings. 

James frowned, noticing her shiver immediately. “Cold?”

She dismissed his concern. “Only because we stopped moving. I’ll be fine when we keep walking.” 

“Nonsense.” James quickly slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, on top of the thin one she was already wearing. 

“No, James,” she protested. “You’ll catch cold.”

“Nah.” He pulled on his jumper. “It’s thicker than it looks and I have a higher body temp than most. I can handle this.” 

Rose still wanted to give it back to him, because it was getting cold (superior physiology or not), but the look in his eyes stopped her. He was looking at her the way she felt for him, and she knew, without a doubt, that this was what it felt like to truly fall in love. So she let him. 

“Thanks.” She pressed her lips to James’ in a sweet kiss. He grinned at her as they pulled apart, and taking his hand once more, they continued their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's bear can be seen here:  
> http://hanluvr.tumblr.com/post/168908585780/tis-the-season-love


	25. Presents Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 prompt: presents. Tentoo x Rose.

As the holidays approached for the Doctor and Rose’s first Christmas together in Pete’s World, they decided not give each other presents. There was no need, they’d already received everything they wanted months ago. 

Instead, they adopted a family, just the two of them. They found a single mum with two kids in this universe’s Powell Estates and anonymously shopped for them. Now the big day has arrived and they delivered the gifts under the guise of a Vitex charity. They don’t reveal they bought the presents themselves. The family’s smiling faces and hugs are the only thanks they need.


	26. Fire Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 prompt: fire. Tentoo x Rose.

Rose Tyler rubbed her hands together for warmth as she sat on the sofa while the Doctor built a roaring fire in the cabin they had rented. The TARDIS had recently become travel ready, but they were starting out with short hops on Earth before they ventured across space or through time. A weekend away from the London holiday hustle and bustle to Iceland for the Northern Lights had been an easy decision for them to make. Unfortunately, a storm had arrived just as they were unpacking their stuff and settling in for their mini vacation. 

Just as the Doctor put the last log on the hearth, the lights flickered for a few moments before going out completely.

“Uh, oh.” Rose gasped, feigning distress. “How will we pass the time now?” 

“I guess we’ll have come up with our own entertainment.” The Doctor waggled his eyebrows as he joined her on the sofa, cuddling up close. 

“Sounds perfect.” Threading her fingers through the soft hair on the Doctor’s nape and pulling his face close, Rose pressed her lips to his.


	27. Ice Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 prompt: ice. Tentoo x Rose. 
> 
> Follows the previous chapter. :D

Rose opened her eyes as sunlight streamed through the cabin windows. Glancing to the scene outside, she saw the storm was no longer raging, but had left a snowy winter wonderland in its wake. It was gorgeous. Listening to the sounds of the cabin, she realized the heating had come back on too, sometime after she fell asleep. That was good. She and the Doctor could have their fun outdoors and then return to the warmth inside as necessary. 

Rose stepped into her slippers to visit the loo, but stopped short as she crossed in front of the cabin door. Etched into the ice on the window pane was a huge heart. Inside it read _The Doctor + Rose Tyler Forever._ She smiled back at her sleeping husband. For all his past bemoaning of domestics and romance, he did them brilliantly.

Once she was done with her business, Rose grabbed her mobile from the night stand. She quickly captured the Doctor’s artwork before slipping back into bed and snuggling up to his side. She pressed a kiss to his temple and he stirred. 

“Mmm,” he mumbled, around a yawn.

“I love the heart,” she whispered. 

“It’s the truth,” he said, beaming.


	28. Sled Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 prompt: sled. Tentoo x Rose
> 
> Follows the previous two chapters. :)

Rose watched as the Doctor jumped up from their Monopoly game at the sound of a knock. They were in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, but based on the sly smile he flashed at her, he was clearly up to something. 

He slipped out, shutting the door behind him. They’d had a snowball fight, built a snowman, and were just now waiting for dark for the Northern Lights. What was he up to now?

“Rose, come here,” he called. 

Stepping outside, Rose found four Siberian Huskies and a sled. 

“Fancy a ride under the lights?” The Doctor bounced excitedly on his feet. 

She grinned at him. “Sounds perfect.”


	29. Scarf Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 prompt: scarf. Tentoo x Rose
> 
> Follows the previous three chapters. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for some quick help. <3

Rose Tyler watched the sky above, awash with the Aurora Borealis. Greens, purples, blues, and yellows danced over her head. She’d seen wonders across time and space, and yet this is hands down one of her favorite adventures with the Doctor as they raced across the frozen Icelandic landscape in a dog sled.

He lowered the scarf that is wrapped over his face. It is nearly identical to one he wore in his fourth life and his eyes had lit up the moment he’d seen it in a London shop. He had not only insisted on getting it, he also bought one for her, grinning and laughing as he wrapped it all around her. Now that they were truly out in the chilly elements, Rose had to admit, she certainly did appreciate its warmth.

“Marche!” he yelled, entirely in his most Doctorish element as he guided the sled. She reached over and placed her hand on his on the reign closest to her. She squeezed it and the Doctor beamed at her as they continued to speed across the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marche’ is the French version of ‘mush’. And given Ten’s love off allons-y, I believe Tentoo would use that instead. And yes, I was inspired by Ten and the reindeer. :D


	30. Cosy Tentoo x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 prompt: cosy. Tentoo x Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for her quick help. <3

Rose Tyler shook the snow off as she stepped into the cabin with the Doctor. It had just started to fall as the dog’s owners had arrived to collect them.

They’d had an amazing trek, but it was nice to be back inside. As the Doctor hurried to the fireplace, Rose made them some hot cocoa on the stove.

Once they were both finished with their tasks, they got cosy together on the sofa.

“Doctor,” Rose began, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it.” She grinned at him, her tongue poking out.

His eyes lit up at the reference from long ago, but before he could speak, she continued.

“I’m so glad we can travel like this now, but it’s this life with you. It’s everything I could want.”

The Doctor smiled tenderly, and then kissed her. “Me too, love.”


	31. New Beginnings Twelve, Thirteen x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 prompt: new beginnings. Twelve, Thirteen x Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the majority of this was written BEFORE the 2017 Christmas special aired. There is purposely no reference to the place or circumstances of the Doctor's regeneration. It's AU to begin with, Rose being there and all, so I was not worried with those details - and they aren't really important to this ficlet anyway. I did add one small detail though after seeing TUAT, because I liked the imagery, but I don't think this is really spoilerish. Make your own decision though. :)

Rose Tyler stumbles back, knowing she must keep her distance now. The Doctor has avoided it as long as possible but he can’t any longer. Even as his fourth regeneration with her is only moments away, it hasn’t gotten any easier. Three times before she’s watched her Doctor as he’s engulfed in flames, his body recreated cell by cell. She can feel his agony over their bond and she sends as much love and support to him as she can. 

She’s known this gray haired Doctor for centuries, fell in love all over again with this brusque version of her spouse. ‘Scottish,’ a diamond in the rough, and with hearts of gold. She mourns that she’s about to lose that, this dear incarnation of him, but she knows she’ll also get to experience a new facet of her beloved when it’s over.

As the flames withdraw, and the new Doctor steps forward, Rose can’t help but gasp. This is certainly something new! The Doctor takes a cursory glance down and then looks at her with concerned eyes. 

Rose picks up the wedding ring that has fallen off the slenderer fingers and meets her Doctor’s eyes (regardless the color or shape, they always look at her with the same warmth). She smiles as she slips the ring back into place. Same software, different case, as he said many times. They are still the Doctor and Rose, and she looks forward to getting to know this version.

“I love you,” Rose whispers, squeezing her hand gently. 

The Doctor smiles gratefully, clasping back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! I did it! I wrote 10K in December and posted almost daily, which is a real accomplishment for me. I honestly wasn't sure if I could do it, but I wanted to try. It also helped inspire me to finish my 'Beyond His Wildest Dreams,' so I am thankful for that as well. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has read, kudo'd, and commented. I appreciate all of it. Happy New Year!


End file.
